


Those Three Words

by Professional_Zombie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x12 Coda, Cas love Dean, Coda, Dean love Cas, Fluff, I Love You, In Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Zombie/pseuds/Professional_Zombie
Summary: Dean couldn't get over the fact Cas said, "I love you". Maybe because Dean didn't realize until now that he, indeed, love Cas.





	

The words were repeating in his head.

“I love you,”

Ever since they got back to the bunker, those words were repeating in Dean’s head. When Dean got ready for bed, those three words were in his head. When he saw Cas in his bed wearing his pajamas, those three words were in his head. 

Dean was trying to go to sleep, but couldn’t. He couldn’t get over the fact that Cas said “I love you”. Dean knew his feelings for the angel. He remembered that day when he finally told Cas his feelings. He remembered the kiss they had when Cas admitted his feelings too. 

 Dean didn’t know why Cas saying those three words was bothering him. Maybe Cas meant everyone because he did say “I love you all,” but Dean knew the first “I love you” was for him. 

Dean and Cas never said the L word to each other. It was something that never came up. So when he heard Castiel say those words as he was dying, it made Dean realized that he, indeed, love the angel.

He love Cas’ smile. He love Cas’ strange humor. He love Cas’ personality. He love Cas’ fashion sense, even if it’s the same thing. He loves Cas when he’s mad.  He loves how Cas wore his pajamas when they go to bed. He love how caring Cas is, even if he puts people in front of him. Dean Winchester love Castiel. It didn't take Cas almost dying to figured it out; it help him understood what that feeling was. 

Love

Dean turned over in the bed to look at Castiel. Cas was peacefully reading his book like he always did. Cas looked so peaceful, despite the fact that he almost died tonight. 

“Hey Cas?” said Dean.

“Yes, Dean,” responded Cas; still looking at the book.

“Can we talk about what you said tonight?”

Castiel didn’t look at Dean, but Dean could sense that Cas was nervous. 

“I know it was too early to say th-”

“No, no, no” Dean interrupted. “I’m not mad,”

Cas looked at Dean, blue eyes looking into green. “You aren’t”

“No, Cas. I’m not mad,” Dean said. “I love you too,”

Dean got up from his position to look at Cas. Dean put his hand on Cas’ face; stubble tickling his hand.

“Cas, I love you so much. I love everything about you and I'm so stupid that it took you dying to finally understand that I love you,”

Cas looked at Dean; Blue eyes piercing into his soul. Dean could see tears slowly wailing up in his eyes. Then, a smile grew on Castiel lips.

“I love you,” Cas said.

“I love you too,” Dean said.

That night, Dean and Cas showed how much they love each other. 


End file.
